fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Millenium
A Saga Millenium foi a 2° Saga do Fighters of Destiny, roteirizada por Artyom, onde apareceu personagens novos e teve Shingo como destaque da Saga. Tudo acontece, quando os lutadores pelo mundo são capturados e transformados em Soldados Invernais por todo o globo. Novamente, os Lutadores do Destino terão que buscar pelo responsável que está fazendo esta rebelião. Personagens Kyo Kusanagi/ Shingo Yabuki /Sakura Kasugano /Terry / Kyosuke Kagami /Chris /Alucard /Tyrant /Geese Howard / Gill /Igniz / Nobunaga /That's Man /Ranmaru Prólogo. Shingo estava terminando de ter suas aulas, tudo estava tranquilo, calmo até que tudo começa a estremecer e os pedaços dos prédios caírem, onde Kyo e os outros estão, Kyo fica preocupado com Shingo e então Kyo recebe uma ligação e atende: Kyo: Alô? *Shingo: Alô Kusanagi San? Kyo: Shingo está tudo bem? Está saindo do colégio? Shingo: Sim, Kusanagi San! Mas eu não entendo, está havendo um terremoto aqui! Kyo: Eu sei, aqui também está estremessendo, tome cuidado, Shingo! *correndo enquanto fala* Shingo: Eu estou tentando, mas os prédios aqui estão desabaaaaaaaaaandoooooooo!!...Aaaaaaah!! O telefone perde o sinal. Kyo: SHINGO ME RESPONDA!! SHINGO!! SHINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DROGA!! Kyo para um momento e aperta o celular. Sakura que estava por perto, não tão recuperada de seus ferimentos, se aproxima. Sakura: Kyo, o que aconteceu? Kyo: Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shingo. *olha para uma torre distante que aparecia* Sakura, fique com os outros. *corre até a torre* Sakura: Kyo, espera, o que vai fazer? Chegando lá, ele encontra Geese Howard, eles tem uma luta, mas Kyo perde. Kyo: Me desculpa, pessoal... *desmaia* Geese coloca uma coisa na cabeça de Kyo, um tipo de chip nele que em breve acordaria. Depois que acorda, Kyo fica com os olhos brancos. Geese: Eu ordeno que encontre os lutadores por todo o mundo, South Town, Metro City, dimensões etc. Faremos deles Soldados Invernais. Enquanto isso, Sakura foi a procura de Shingo pela cidade, lacrimejando: Sakura: Shingo!! Onde você está!!? Por favor me diga que você não morreu! Shingo: *estava de bruços, todo ferido* Sakura: !!! *se depara com ele de bruços nos escombros, retira as pedras pesadas que estava nele* Vem...vem! *pega-o pelo braço e retira ele de lá e o abraça* Shingo, Shingo por favor não morra! Psycho Hadoken...Hyrngü! (Por favor, que dê certo!) Sakura aprendeu uma técnica que Chris lhes ensinou de cura, suas mãos brilham azul e ela consegue curar as feridas de Shingo que estavam sangrando. Shingo: *abrindo os olhos* S-Sakura? *diz meio desacordado* Sakura: Shingo! Você está bem! *o abraço mais forte ainda* Shingo: *se levanta junto com ela e o abraça direito* (Argh...meu celular foi destruído e quase morri...) Sakura: Woooow!! Ainda bem que você foi forte para se manter vivo...não quero que meu melhor amigo seja tirado de mim. Shingo: *sorri* Ah, Sakura, assim você me deixa sem jeito. *fica corado, depois bota ela de pé* Preciso achar o Kusanagi San, te vejo depois. Sakura: Mas ele... Ela parou no momento, afinal não sabia onde Kyo exatamente foi, mas só esperava a segurança do seu melhor amigo. Sakura iria para Metro City ver se sua família estava bem, chegando lá, Sakura encontrou, um jovem de óculos e roupas de conjunto branco e cabelo laranja lutando com diversos lutadores e todos eles eram Soldados Invernais. Sakura: *correndo e lutando contra os Soldados Invernais* ???: Ei, quem é você?! Sakura: Sou Sakura Kasugano! Vim ajudar você! E você quem é? *jogando um Hadouken* Kyosuke: Sou Kyosuke Kagami. *jogando duas rajadas de luz azul que se juntam no final na direção do Soldado Invernal* Você precisa sair daqui, não pode deter todos! Sakura: Não, eu vou ajudar você e foi ajudar você! Não seja ingrato com minha humildade, você não é o único que sabe lutar. O jovem reconhece a coragem da jovem colegial, então ele deixa ela ajudá-lo aonde pode. Who is it? Por outro lado, Chris, que estava andando a procura dos mistérios que ocorria por South Town, um jovem de roupa de colégio preta igual a de Kyo e era idêntico a ele, mas com a pele negra, se aproximou de Chris. ???: Hey, eu preciso de sua ajuda. Chris: Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. ???: Se você não precisa, então eu estou indo, boa sorte na sua procura. *se virando e andando* Chris: E-Espera. ???: *parando* Chris: Você lembra o meu amigo, porém bronzeado. Kusanagi: Me chame de Kusanagi, se quer encontrar o seu amigo, você vai precisar de mim. Chris: Por que devo acreditar em você? Kusanagi: Porque não sou eu que estou a procura dele feito um condenado. Então durante a viagem, estavam enfrentando um homem chamado Nobunaga, que era poderoso demais e Chris e Kusanagi estavam perdendo, então para acabar logo com isso, Kusanagi lança um cão gigante que devora Nobunaga de forma brutal. Mas o que eles não sabiam, é que Nobunaga usou Kyo como isca para ele morrer no lugar de Nobunaga que se revela depois e então desaparece. Kusanagi: ...Eu me sinto totalmente culpado...eu não sabia que este era meu aprendiz. Chris: *fica em silêncio de cabeça baixa* Chris não acreditando que seu amigo foi morto de forma tão violenta, ele tenta não esboçar choro. Depois de um tempo de silêncio. Chris: Espere, se me lembro bem, um clone do Kyo, não mandaria um cão dessa forma, quem realmente é você? Kusanagi: Parece que você descobriu quem eu realmente sou, não é mesmo? De repente, uma energia sai do corpo de Kusanagi e deixa o corpo deste cair no chão. Alucard: Saudações, eu sou Nosferatu Alucard. Todo aquele tempo, ele estava no corpo de Kusanagi, Chris não mostrava reação alguma, pois não se sentia na felicidade de ver alguém que estava simplesmente se disfarçando para poder chamar menos a atenção. Depois mais um Soldado Invernal aparece e este era Lin. Alucard: Peço a sua permissão der poder matá-lo. Chris: Sim, vai em frente. Alucard: Obrigado. E então, ele crava os dentes no pescoço de Lin e suga seu sangue mais a sua alma. Alucard: Uuuuh! Delicioso! *lambendo os lábios* Não bebia um sangue desses em toda minha vida. Chris: Heh, escuta, eu vou procurar pelo meu papai, talvez ele saiba o que está acontecendo. É melhor levar o corpo desse cara para lá, para ver se ele sabe de algo. E então, Alucard, leva Lin onde Chris ia, chegando lá, na casa onde seu considerado pai está, estava lendo seus livros que adorava ler, até que a porta é batida. Chris: Papai? ?: ! Chris: Sou eu, o Chris. ?: Pode abrir, está aberto. Chris: *abrindo a porta* Com licença. *entrando* Alucard: *não entrava, ficava no lado de fora, jogava Lin para dentro* Não temos muito tempo então vamos direto ao assunto. ?: Quem é você, como se atreve a jogar algo assim na minha propriedade? Chris: Goenitz, por favor, podemos explicar tudo o que está ocorrendo, portanto não temos muito tempo. Goenitz: Então explique-se. Chris: *falando tudo o que está ocorrendo* Goenitz: Entendi, então quer dizer que estão usando lutadores para fazer "máquinas obedientes" ao seu salvador, entendi. *fazendo uma fonte de vento por baixo de Lin, deixando ele fora do chão enquanto a corrente de vento fica fazendo ele planar* Hum, então quer dizer que isto foi controlado. Alucard: Está morto. Morto por mim. Goenitz: *virando Lin com o vento* Ahá, aqui está o porquê. Chris: Onde...? Goenitz: Na cabeça. Vê? Na cabeça de Lin, havia um M de Millenium. Goenitz: Pelo que eu li em meu livro no estudo da magia, isso é uma marca de bruxa, contém um feitiço muito forte, que faz o ser virar um boneco imparável, não podendo derrotar ele, a não ser com a morte. Chris: Mas papai...não podemos matar todos os lutadores do mundo, isso é desumano! Eu não quero matar meus amigos se eles forem pegos por aí! Goenitz: Sinto muito, mas é algo que é inevitável, ou você é caçado ou você mata. Chris: ...... Alucard: Era tudo o que eu queria saber, obrigado Goenitz, vou procurar essa organização Millenium, nos encontraremos em breve, Chris. *virando morcegos e indo para longe* Chris: Bem, obrigado papai, era tudo o que eu queria saber.....bom dia. *saindo de casa* O jovem pertubado, estava andando e de fato preocupado com o que faria se seus amigos fossem corrompidos e capturados, até que Shingo corre desesperado e acaba encontrando Chris por perto. Shingo: Hey, Chris!! *acena* Chris: Shingo? *se virando* Shingo: *corre na direção dele, mas pisa numa coisa, olha para o chão e vê uma faixa branca caída no chão, logo pega* Hum...essa faixa me parece familiar, acho que Kusanagi San deve não ter percebido quando caiu, vou devolver quando o encontrar, hey, Chris! Poderia me dizer onde o Kusanagi San está? Chris: ... *ficando em silêncio, abaixa a cabeça* (Kyo...) Shingo: Hum, Chris? Tem algo errado? Chris: *levanta a cabeça e olha para ele sério* .........Shingo.........o Kyo....está morto... Shingo fica espantado com os olhos esbugalhados e depois balança a cabeça horizontalmente. Shingo: Não! Não!! Não pode estar falando a verdade, diga que isso que é mentira sua! Ele nunca faria isso! Chris: Não...eu nunca mentiria para você...é a mais pura verdade...morreu. Shingo: *continua com a mesma reação, lágrimas começam a descer de seus olhos e caindo de joelhos* Não....Kusanagi....San....não!....não!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! KUSANAGI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!...EU TINHA AINDA MUITO O QUE APRENDER A SER ALGUÉM MAIOR COMO O SENHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! *lágrimas voam quando levanta a cabeça* Chris: .......... Shingo: KUSANAGI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! *gritando para cima até fazer eco* Chris: Não chore, Shingo....por favor não chore.... Chris não aguentando ver Shingo chorar, uma lágrima escorre em seu rosto esquerdo com o cabelo escondendo os olhos. Shingo ainda pós-se a chorar com as mãos nos olhos com a fita nas mãos, ele não se continha de tanta dor, tanto sofrimento, a pessoa que ele tanto adorava, morrer, não havia disperdicio de lágrimas em seus olhos que fariam ele secá-las. Shingo: *se levanta devagar de cabeça baixa, põe o braço para secar as lágrimas e depois olha para a faixa* (Kusanagi San...você sempre foi meu herói...e continuará sendo mesmo morto...eu vou te honrar....por tudo que me ensinou!) *guarda a fita no bolso e se vira de costas para Chris e depois olha para trás* Chris, eu vou procurar a Sakura, espero a gente se encontrar alguma hora. Chris: .......Tudo bem, Shingo....mas tome cuidado com os Soldados Invernais. Shingo: Soldados Invernais? Shingo: Sim.....não deixe eles te pegar por nada, ache a Sakura, mas seja cauteloso. Shingo: Eu serei, a partir de agora, farei isso em honra ao Kusanagi San. Chris: *sorri e depois desfaz o sorriso* Shingo: Até outra hora, Chris. Chris: Até Shingo. E então, Shingo anda e o vento balança sua franja para o lado junto com a fita e depois corre rumo a Metro City. Enquanto Shingo corre em Metro City, ele se depara com Evil Sakura mandando Messatsu Gouhadouken feito uma biruta rindo insanamente, afugentando os Soldados Invernais que se aproximavam dos corpos deitados de Kyosuke e Sakura muito feridos, que não percebendo que Shingo tá chegando perto deles pois ela tava muito concentrada neles, Shingo se aproxima dos dois. Kyosuke: *estava o único acordado, olha com dificuldade para Shingo, pois seus óculos se foi, empurra o corpo de Sakura para ele* Leve-a.... *dizendo com dificuldade* leve-a para fora daqui.... Shingo: Mas...e você? Kyosuke: N-Não se preocupe comigo...ela é mais importante do que eu... Shingo: Mas eu não posso deixar você aqui! Kyosuke: Você...tem que deixar...por favor não faça implorar...vá...salve-se e a ela. Shingo: Mas...mas... Shingo não querendo deixá-la e nem Kyosuke, ele tinha uma opção para escolher, levasse Sakura, ou ser caçado, ouve-se um silêncio, Evil Sakura não tava lá mais e os Soldados Invernais estavam vindo de outra direção. Kyosuke: Vá!...Salvem-se... Shingo: Mas...eu...não....eu.....*parando no momento, pegando Sakura nos braços e corre* Enquanto isso, Evil Sakura foi se descobrindo aos poucos durante ao longo de mais uma vida, muitos ainda a confundiam com a Sakura achando que ela pegou um bronze, em outras palavras, um homem de terno, de cabelos loiros chamado Rugal, estava lutando contra um boxeador, cujas luvas sendo elas verdes, usando camiseta branca e bermuda e de uma estatura baixa, chamado Little Mac, estava lutando contra Rugal no Black Noah, ele dava tudo de si, mas Rugal levava vantagem e ele ia dar o golpe final nele com ele no chão, mas de repente tudo se apaga e se ouve barulhos de golpes, depois tudo volta a acender e ele se encontra no chão. Rugal: C-Como isso é possível?... Evil Sakura: Pessoas como você nem deveriam existir, aceite a morte, seu lixo... *joga seu corpo no chão* Mac: Obrigado, você salvou minha vida. Evil Sakura: Não precisa me agradecer, na próxima vez, fique alerta, ou será o próximo á ser capturado, tem um maníaco aí fora querendo lutadores e você é um. Melhor se precaver. Bao: *aparece do nada e a abraça* Sakura!! Evil Sakura: ! *olhando para Bao, empurra ele* Eu não sou a Sakura! *desaparece em forma de aura* Road to Egypt. Depois de uma certa distância enquanto isso, os Soldados Invernais, levam Kyosuke com eles. Shingo: *tentando a acordar* Sakura, Sakura acorda! Por favor, não morra! Sakura: *abrindo os olhos* Shingo: Sakura! *a abraça forte* Sakura: Ai... Shingo: Por favor não me dê mais esse susto. Chris então chega e vê Shingo e Sakura. Chris: Precisamos sair de South Town. Sakura & Shingo: Chris? Chris: Alucard me contou que descobriu um Deus nomeado Gill que está no Egito, ele controla chamas e gelo e....o que aconteceu com a Sakura? Shingo: Encontrei os Soldados Invernais... Sakura: Soldados Invernais? Shingo: Eles nos atacaram, mas aí veio uma coisa parecida com a Sakura e estava os afugentando-os, eram muito deles, o garoto de cabelo laranja pediu para eu levá-la...eu queria ajudá-lo...mas ele não deixou...ele estava ferido e tava vindo mais deles...e eu não tive outra escolha... Chris: *fica em silêncio, então usa seu poder de cura para curar Sakura* Sakura: *se sentindo recomposta* O-Obrigada. Chris: Você fez de tudo Shingo, isso é o que importa... Shingo: É...é verdade...-Disse Shingo. Chris: Mas agora temos coisas importantes para se preocupar, precisamos ir para o Egito. Shingo: Vamos enfrentar juntos essa coisa! *com um olhar determinado* Sakura: ISSO!! *levantando* Shingo: De agora em diante Sakura, seremos conhecidos como a Dupla Shinkura, a dupla de colegiais imbatíveis! Sakura: YEEEEEEEEEY!! Chris sorri pela determinação deles e empolgação, porém Chris queria sentir o mesmo, mas por alguma razão, a alegria dos jovens incomodava o rapaz. Então, Nosferatu Alucard se monta em morcegos e aparece com eles. Alucard: Estão prontos para irem ao Egito? Shingo: Sim! Alucard: Então rumo ao Egito, segurem minha mão. Então, todos seguram a mão de Alucard e então eles viram morcegos junto com ele. Chegando lá, Sakura, Shingo e Chris estão num lugar que estavam num rio de lava fervente. Sakura: Uuuuh, mas que calor infernal esse! Desse jeito eu vou torrar aqui! Shingo: Tá calor mesmo, também senti. Chris: Ainda bem que não tenho problema com isso. Alucard: Vamos, temos que correr. Então eles começam a apressar o passo, até que um homem moreno com apenas a roupa de baixo se aproxima e os embarrera ele era o servidor de Gill. Urien: Eu sou Urien. Se querem visitar meu senhor, terão que passar por mim! Shingo: Eu cuido dele. *estalando os punhos enquanto dá um passo a frente* Chris: Shingo? Você pode fazer isso? Shingo: Estou aqui pra ajudar né? *sorri* Vão, depois os alcanço. Chris: Está bem, vamos Sakura. *correndo* Sakura: Sim...Shingo... Shingo: Sim? Sakura: Boa sorte... Shingo: *olhando para ela* Deixa comigo, a Dupla Shinkura não irá se desfazer assim! Sakura: *sorrio e vou atrás de Chris* Shingo: Muito bem, pode vir que eu não tô pra brincadeira hoje! *em posição de luta* Urien: *parte pra cima de Shingo* Shingo: *corre na sua direção* Urien: *o derruba com um soco no rosto dele* Destroy! Shingo: Argh! *caindo no chão, levanta e então começa, dando 3 cotovelada, 3 chutes na perna, seguido de um soco com a mão esquerda* Body Ga Amenze! Urien: *sendo acertado, pegando Shingo e depois batendo com seu corpo no chão* Shingo: Urg! I-Isso é tudo que tem? *levantando num pulo* Urien: Você nunca me derrotará, você está morto! Shingo: Só estou morto quando eu acabo de respirar! *correndo na direção de Urien* Shingo Kiiiiick!! Urien: *inclinando para o lado* Shingo: Te peguei! Moreo!!! Shingoooo!! *mandando o Especial Máximo, tudo no Counter e Critical Hit, terminando com um soco* Urien: *recebendo os golpes, voa um pouco longe, se levanta, apontando um punho para ele e manda uma bola elétrica marrom na direção dele* KILL!! Shingo: *esquiva para frente* Ombre! *e depois dá uma cotovelada direita e depois um soco esquerdo* Kuraeeeeee!!! Urien: *segura seu punho e o pega pelo pescoço e faz uma coisa que eu não sei descrever e depois joga no chão* Shingo: Urg... *se levanta com dificuldade e executa os chutes de Kyo no KOF 94, só que no 5° chute, cai em cima de Urien* ITEEEE!! Urien: *empurra ele* Seu desgraçado, eu vou te jogar na lava! *o pegando por trás do pescoço e o levanta para cima* Está vendo esse rio de lava? É aqui que será seu túmulo! Shingo apavorado começa a se sacudir feito um cachorrinho tentando se soltar. Shingo: AAAAAAAH!! NÃO NÃO!! TUDO MENOS LAVA, NÃO!!! ME SOLTEEEE!! Urien prestes a jogá-lo eis que Nosferatu Alucard chega por trás do pescoço de Urien. Alucard: Não será hoje que ele morrerá. *crava os dentes no pescoço de Urien que faz soltar Shingo que cai sentado* Shingo: *se levanta, observando* (Ele é um vampiro?) Alucard: *empurra Urien para Shingo* Shingo: Isso vai doer! *se afasta um pouco, corre e* SHINGO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!! *em Urien que cai no chão imóvel* Alucard: *então termina de chupar o sangue de Urien* Shingo: Haha!! Tome isso seu peladão dos vulcões!! Alucard: *terminando* Estamos no lugar errado. Shingo: O que? Mas eu pensei que... Alucard: Sim, aqui era uma armadilha para nos enganar e caímos nela, vamos, temos que sair daqui. Shingo: Okay, Drácula! *levanta o polegar e depois pisca o olho* Mas não chupa meu sangue, okay? Alucard: Eu sei controlar minha vontade de chupar o sangue de vocês, não se preocupe. Agora vamos. *correndo* Shingo: C-Calma! *seguindo Alucard* No outro lado, Chris e Sakura estavam lutando contra os Soldados Invernais, Vega, Balrog e havia uns participantes aí no meio, Little Mac, lutando contra Balrog, sim, ele estava acompanhado com Alucard para que depois dessa luta, levasse para sua dimensão porque estava perdido. Sakura: Esses caras... Chris: Atenção Sakura. Sakura: Eu sei, mas esses caras são bravos demais. Eles são o tipo de se não tomar cuidado, morre! Chris: Qual é, não vai medrar agora né? Sakura: Não estou com medo, só não tenho a resistência obtida para uma luta tensa como essa. Balrog: *olhando para Little Mac* Ora ora, parece que temos uma formiga que sabe lutar aqui, vamos ver o que você capaz, inseto! Little Mac: *revezando dando pequenos pulos, pondo cada pé, um atrás e um na frente, trocando várias vezes para aquecer e ficando em posição de boxeador* Sakura: Vamos lá, vou dar meu melhor. *ficando ao lado de Chris, em posição de luta* Chris: *fazendo o mesmo* Vega & Balrog: *ficando do lado um do outro em posição de luta* Vega: *cortando com a garra a Sakura* Sakura: *recebendo o golpe e a parte do uniforme rasga* Kyaaaah! Vega: *dando um soco em seu rosto* Sakura: Argh! *virando o corpo pelo soco* Vega: *dando um golpe com a garra abaixo de suas costas e depois dando uma voadora diretamente na sua ferida* Sakura: AAAAAAAAAH!! *desequilibrando e caindo no chão de bruços, trêmula de dor* (Que dor...que dor!) Chris: Deixe ela em paz seu cretino! *dando um soco de fogo e depois um chute e depois com as mãos no chão, faz um impulso no corpo para dar um chute nele e depois volta impulsionando o corpo e depois dando o anti aéreo* Vega: *sendo acertado* -- Little Mac: *fazendo movimentos com o corpo para o lado e para o outro e depois dando socos na cintura dele com esquerda e direita* Balrog: Sua força é pífia contra O Grande Búfalo *dando socos curvos na direção de Little Mac* Little Mac: *inclinando para o lado de cada soco e depois indo para trás e dando um Superman Punch no seu queixo como Counter* Balrog: Como? Little Mac: *aquecendo os pés revesado para frente e para trás em pequenos saltos, esperando ele* Balrog: One! *girando o corpo e dando um soco direto, duas vezes* Little Mac: *desviando de um mas sendo acertado pelo outro One, caindo rolando mas levantando e olhando para ele* (Os socos dele são pesados.) Balrog: Twooo! *girando o corpo e dando o soco direto* Little Mac: *dando um pulo para o lado e dando um soco em sua cintura várias vezes com os punhos e depois girando e dando mais socos* Balrog: Argh! Urg!! Little Mac: And...FINISH! *dando um pulo e dando um gancho* Balrog: UWAAAAAAARGH!! *caindo no chão, levantando o torso, cuspindo sangue* Little Mac: *em posição de luta* Sakura: *levantando com dor* Ai...ai... *olhando para cima e aproveita prepara a esfera* Soukku...Tengyou HADOUKEN!! *dando um Hadouken só diagonal para cima na direção de Vega* Vega: *recupera no ar e defendendo, pousando e dando um pulo para trás e indo diretamente em alta velocidade em Sakura, fincando a garra no seu ombro esquerdo pela frente e sai pelo outro lado* Sakura: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Vega: Como é delicioso ver a sua expressão de agonia na dor e o sangue que banha seu belo corpo. Sakura: Gaaaaaah!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *balançando a cabeça com força, agonizando e dor e tentando se afastar* Vega: *afasta a garra violentamente que faz jorrar mais sangue* Sakura: *caindo no chão de lado onde estava o braço bom com a mão no ombro esquerdo jorrando sangue e sujando a roupa, tremendo mais de dor* Chris: Seu...desgraçado...vai se arrepender por ter feito isso com a minha amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! *fazendo uma explosão de chamas e indo em alta velocidade na direção de Vega e dando um soco que acerta diretamente a máscara de Vega* Vega: *a máscara racha* ! O que? Chris usa sua velocidade para acertar ele de todos os lados, enquanto isso, Little Mac, lutando contra o violento boxeador Balrog. Sakura: *olhando para Little Mac* Nossa, ele está crescendo, ele vai detonar o boxeador assim! Chris: Sakura, para trás! Em seguida Shingo e Alucard chegam depois, chegando lá Alucard manda Little Mac para o lugar de onde é. Chegando um certo momento, eles viram um homem que chega com seu paletó e outras figuras encapuzadas que são seus servidores podendo se ver um X em suas máscaras e uma mulher loira ao seu lado: -Dêem espaço meus filhos para aquele que os ilumina-O homem fala e os outros vão embora e a mulher loira também, depois ergue sua mão.- A marca de minha dignidade deve fazer uma cicatriz no meu DNA... eu sou Gill... Enquanto diz, sua roupa queima, revelando um homem metade azul e vermelho com o cabelo amarelo da cor do sol com a penas a roupa de baixo, todos ficam impressionados com o esplendor de Gill e então ele fica em pose de batalha, Chris fica encarregado de tomar conta dele, Chris encorpora o Orochi e os dois tem uma batalha de Deuses na disputa de quem é o mais poderoso. -Essa batalha vai acabar rendendo uns 500 anos! -Shingo comenta. Chega um momento que Orochi (Chris) pedem para se proteger, Gill está está encolhido e um par de asas aparecem em suas costas e então prepara seu golpe: -Sanagi wa yaburi tawamau! -Diz Orochi que faz um feixe de luz enorme enquanto Gill manda seu golpe também, fazendo um clarão imenso de luz capaz de cegar até, a luz era tão forte que poderia secar nossos corpos. -A gente a gente vai morrer!!! -Sakura exclama. Shingo a abraça ficando de costas para a luz e Alucard abraça nos dois tomando toda a luz que era feita ali. -Desculpe, Seras....-Disse Alucard que de repente desaparece ao ter levado toda a luz que cedeu depois. -Drácula!!!-Exclama Shingo- Nããããão!! -Ele...morreu?-Sakura perguntou. Orochi se sente exausto e Gill fica de pé: - Desista, porque o verdadeiro Deus, sou eu, portanto curve-se diante de seu mestre! -Disse Gill -Um Deus não causa a destruíção como você faz, um Deus como eu deseja a paz para os humanos, não a destruíção, para um Deus como você que guia os caminhos dos humanos para um destino cruel! Você não merece ser chamado de Deus!-Dito isso, Orochi vira God Orochi e executa seu golpe final o seu clarão de luz imendado, que faz Gill não ter resistência e cai no chão imóvel. Depois de derrotado, Alucard bebe o sangue de Gill, sim, Alucard não morreu, Chris se destransforma e fica devidamente exausto, a missão foi cumprida o Deus Gill foi derrotado: -O nosso próximo destino, será ir para o espaço.-Disse Alucard.-Mas nós iremos amanhã, descansem, vou procurar informações de quem é nosso próximo alvo a eliminar. Wellcome to Raccoon City. Alucard então leva os três saindo do Egito, mas tem uma coisinha aí, Alucard levou Chris de volta pra South Town, Alucard ficou louco e levou Sakura e Shingo para uma dimensão junto com ele e ao invés de os levar para South Town, os levou para Raccoon City! Isso mesmo aquilo era alguma coisa que ele estava planejando, que eles não tinham idéia do que ele estava planejando, lá estava cercado de zumbis querendo os devorar, Alucard atirava nos zumbis enquanto Sakura e Shingo gritávam perdidões lá: -AAAAAAAAH SOCORROOOOO!!-Grita Shingo de braços pra cima correndo. -AAAAAAAAH!! SAI BICHO FEIO!!-Sakura gritava e então Sakura e Shingo se encontram dando uma cabeçada um no outro que viram estrelas. Alucard não deixaria crianças como eles serem devorados pela aquelas coisas, então meteu bala em quem se aproximava rindo dizendo que os humanos são divertidos, Sakura e Shingo recuperado a consciência levantaram, Alucard aponta a arma na cabeça de Shingo, num espanto ele se abaixa e Alucard atira na cabeça do zumbi que estava se aproximando de Shingo por trás, Shingo se levanta pega na blusa de Alucard: -Me tira daqui!! -Shingo exclama pálido e assustado segurando a roupa de Alucard e sacudindo ele- Eu quero sair daqui, me leva de volta, me leva de volta!! -Pra que? Estou me divertindo muito com vocês.-Alucard responde sorrindo, ele olha para Sakura e diz. -Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, colegial! -Eu? -Pergunta Sakura. Alucard aponta a arma para Sakura em direção a sua cabeça: -Não não!! -Sakura exclama e abaixa a cabeça e Alucard atira na cabeça do zumbi. -Hahahahaha! Como eu amo os humanos! -Alucard avista uma mansão de longe.- Hey, olhe aquela mansão lá, parece interessante vamos ver o que tem lá. Shingo, que tava dentro da capa de Alucard tremendo de medo põe a cabeça para o lado de fora, sai de dentro da capa dele -Tá, vamos ver talvez nós estejamos seguros, mas o que é que é aquilo correndo na nossa direção?!!? Sakura e Alucard vêem aonde Shingo apontava e avistava um cão Cerberus se aproximando deles querendo os atacar, então eles correm na direção da casa o mais rápido que podim, correram, abriram a porta da Mansão e depois fecharam rápidamente e trancaram. Lá pareciam estar em "segurança"... -Veja.-Alucard diz apontando para uma máquina.-Uma máquina de escrever. -Uau!!-Sakura fica impressionada -Hoje em dia isso é uma raridade! -Porque não estréia ela? -Tudo bem! Só espero que tenha Ink Ribbon! -Sakura começa a digitar na forma que o jogo faz só que colocando Seu nome.-Pronto! Está salvo! De repente, um cão entra pela janela, ele mostrava os dentes e ficava babando andando na direção dele. -Essa não!!-Sakura disse -esses cães tome cuidado com eles, eles podem avançar em vocês!! Então o cão pula e Alucard atira nele, com o impacto o cão é jogado pra longe, depois mais cães entram na mansão. -Que droga! -Disse Shingo. -Esses cães são feio que dói. -Meu cão é mais bonito.-Disse Alucard que invoca o Cão Backsville e então ele devora os cães por completo. Sakura e Shingo olhamos com os olhos esbugalhados e faz um "Ok" espreitado juntando indicador com polegar: -Tá vamos logo sair daqui esse lugar me dá arrepios!!-Dito isso Shingo corre para umas escadarias da mansão, mas o que ele não esperava, é que a escada desaba formando um buraco enorme e Shingo cai com os escombros-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Sakura e Alucard ouvem Shingo gritar e vão até ele e então olham para o buraco procurando por Shingo: -Shingo!! Você está bem?! -Sakura exclamou.-Cadê você!? Shingo para num laboratório, um dos escombros machuca a perna de Shingo e então ele olha ao redor: -Argh...onde estou?....-Ele pergunta a si mesmo de forma que ele fosse estar sentindo dor. Nesse laboratório podia se ver uma cápsula com um bicho imenso, esta e outras cápsulas espalhadas ao redor, um dos escombros que ainda cai bate na cápsula que é quebrada e a coisa desperta, saindo lentamente dela e Shingo que estava caído, fica pálido com o coração disparando, um monstro enorme com orgãos amostras desproporcionais com uma mão de garra enorme nomeada Tyrant que olha para Shingo e caminha na direção de dele, Shingo com um grau de difículdade se levanta e vai se afastando lentamente para trás e então o Tyrant arma a garra para dar um golpe direto em Shingo, que se abaixa e a garra de Tyrant prende na parede, Shingo então aproveita agachado e vai para o lado correndo mancando: -SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOO!!-Grita Shingo. -É o Shingo! Temos que ajudá-lo!!-Sakura diz e então pula no buraco e então em seguida Alucard pula também. Tyrant tenta arranhar Shingo com sua garra enorme e ele tenta desviar com um grau de difículdade e então ele se abaixa e dá uma rasteira no monstro com a perna esquerda boa, mas sentindo uma compressa de dor ao dobrar a perna direita. -Que monstro nojento!! -Sakura exclama.- É um Tyrant!! Eu já vi ele no jogo! Um arranhão dele já era, você ficará infectado, cuidado Shingo! -Não precisa me alertar, estou tomando! -Disse Shingo indo até eles com difículdade, Sakura o ajuda e o Tyrant se levanta e então vai para outra direção. -Você ainda está me escondendo algo colegial.-Disse Alucard novamente. -O que eu estou escondendo, não tenho mais nada para falar do bicho!-Sakura disse. -Eu não me referia ao Tyran.... -Sendo interrompido, Tyrant ataca Alucard que vira um morcego. O Tyrant que vai na direção deles arma a garra para Sakura e Shingo pronto para dar um golpe, mas é interrompido por vários tiros nas costas por Alucard: -Yuhuu, estou aqui sua besta feiosa! -Disse Alucard provocante. Então o Tyrant começa atacar de forma violenta Alucard que vira morcego novamente e então aparece novamente só que de frente para eles: -Não vai me contar, colegial? -O que você quer de mim?! -O que você esconde mi....-Interrompido de novo por Tyrant que dá um golpe direto em Alucard, a garra dele ficou bem próximo do nariz do Shingo, mas não encostando por ter afastado a cabeça para trás. E Alucard se monta de novo, só que atrás de Tyrant de novo -Você é bem insistente, hein! Não posso converçar em paz com as crianças? É, não tenho outra escolha a não ser te dar um jeito...Tyrant corre na direção de Alucard e ele saca sua outra arma chamada Jackal e ele dá um disparo bem no coração do Tyrant que faz um rombo enorme nele que cai de costas no chão. -É, isso vai deixar cicatrizes...-Diz Alucard de forma irônica- bom vamos sair daqui, me diverti bastante. Então, Alucard leva os dois com ele e volta para o interior de South Town, ela fico pensativa consigo mesma se perguntando. -(O que ele quis dizer com esconder?)-Ela fica pensando.-(Será que eu devo contar?) -Contar o que? -Aparece Alucard frente a frente dela. -Você sabe ler mentes?-Sakura pergunta. -Claro que sei, sou um vampiro, quem mais poderia ser? -Oh, nada não, é que... (Sakura-Chan... finalmente te encontrei...) Alguém em sua mente fala e ela começa a sentir uma presença familiar. -(Espera... não...não pode ser...) -O que houve, colegial, por que não responde? -Sakura, tá tudo bem? -Shingo pergunta preocupado. -(É ele?) -E então, passa a imagem de Kyo na sua mente, só que mostrando ele de costas. -Heh, só podia ser aquele idiota mesmo...-Disse Alucard rindo.-parece que ele tem uma ligação muito forte com vocês dois. Shingo que estava quieto e sério, sua expressão mostrava um vazio, mas o que ele mostrava mesmo era raiva, mas não deixou isso lhe dominar: -Então foi você,-Disse Shingo.-foi você que matou o Kusanagi San... -Irei fazer de tudo em troca, para poder concertar o erro que eu cometi, não foi minha culpa, pois usaram ele como isca mas isso eu prometo, nem que isso leve minha alma embora farei isso para trazer ele para vocês dois. -Eu entendo... -Bem, vocês precisam descançar, amanhã iremos para o espaço, enquanto isso vou procurar informações sobre nosso amigo que está junto dessa rebelião. -Tudo bem...-Ela disse. O primeiro sentimento E então Alucard vira morcegos e vai embora, Shingo diz que vai procurar se tratar e vai voltar, enquanto a Sakura, ela decide ficar na ponte mas quando vai fazer o percurço para a ponte, Sakura se encontra com Kyo e ela fica espantada com ele porque ela não o tinha visto ali, ele podia ser visto somente por Sakura, mas não pelos outros, Sakura tinha o convidado para o Pao Pao Café, ele tinha comprado um café lá e lá ele explicou a ela que ele foi morto de forma brutal e Sakura não acreditando, achava que era mentira, Kyo a olha com uma cara tristônha e depois uma luz aparece nele e o ilumina e de repente ele é puxado e uma voz diz, "você vem comigo!" então ele é puxado para cima o levando de volta para o céu. Ele tentava voltar o tempo todo para a Terra fugindo do céu para ficar ao lado de Sakura, mas a Deusa Athena sempre o pegava de volta e levava para o Céu, mas teve uma hora que ela fez medidas drásticas e colocou o Kyo no Makai onde Red Arremer estava prestes a atacar e Kyo revida com um gancho de fogo fazendo uma explosão, mas não fez muito efeito, então Red Arremer pega ele pelas patas de baixo e segura ele pelos ombros, eu implorando falando em mente para Athena tirá-lo de lá, Sakura pede para que ela o tire de lá, que Sakura podia trocar isso tudo devolvendo suas películas, ela recusa dizendo para ela ficar com elas, depois de tirar Kyo do Makai ela o leva para outro lugar e lá Kyo e Athena tem um confronto e Kyo perde e é levado novamente para o Céu. Sakura ficava impaciente de esperá-lo voltar então Sakura se levanta e andava para o lado de fora: -Puxa...como ele demora...-Sakura disse- se ao menos eu pudesse dizer a ele do quanto...eu.....admiro ele...acho que ele não voltará... -Ao contrário, eu sempre volto Sakura-Chan.-Kyo aparece um pouco a frente, Sakura olha para ele e corre até ele o abraçando. -Você demorou hein. -Desculpe é que...-Interrompido por um pingo de chuva ele olha para o céu- parece que vai chover...droga eu detesto chuva! -Vamos temos que sair daqui! Então os dois corriam o mais rápido que podíamos e então eles vê uma ponte em alto mar que tinha uma pequena ladeira de gramado mas que tinha um concreto plano que não era ladeira, conseguiram entrar por baixo da ponte e a chuva caiu num toró enorme, ela se molhou mas muito pouco, mas quando ela chegou, Kyo não chegou com ela e ela olhou para os lados: -Sakura?-Perguntou Kyo em algum lugar.-Sakura cadê você?! Sakura! -Kyo! Eu tô aqui! Cadê você?! Até que Kyo chega todo molhado da chuva corre e a abraça, ela ficou espantada e o coração começa a bater forte: -Kyo.....-Ela diz de uma forma encantada e fica vermelha e correspondo abraço depois. -Sakura.....eu não quero perder você... - ! -Eu quero estar com você aqui, eu achei que eu voltaria para o céu novamente...mas eu não quero estar lá... -Eu...entendo...Kyo... eu...queria dizer que eu....eu... -Você?... -Gost....eu gost..... Ele sorri. -Complete a frase, Sakura-Chan. -EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, KYO!! -Eu também gosto de você Sakura-Chan. -Eu...sempre sonhei...em ganhar um beijo seu, mas eu não quero ir contra minha vontade porque eu não sei se seria o certo fazer isso... -Hey, Sakura-Chan... Então Sakura ergue a cabeça e então ele aproxima dela e se encontra com seus lábios, pondo a mão em sua cintura e põe a mão atrás do cabelo dela, foi as primeiras demonstrações de sentimentos que Kyo fez para Sakura, sendo esse o passe de Kyo se sentir atraído por Sakura, ela não sabia que Kyo tinha um sentimento forte por ela e depois Kyo distanceia seus lábios nos dela devagar. -Queria que esse momento durasse para sempre...-Ele diz. -Eu também...-Sakura afirma. -Sakura...-Ele segura sua mão- tenho que pedir para você uma coisa, fique viva. -Eu vou se você também ficar. -Sakura-Chan, você tem que me prometer que vai ficar viva. -Eu prometo. -Obrigado...eu também vou cumprir essa promessa, primeiro eu vou ter que fazer uma coisa que será complicada demais... -Entendo... A chuva não parava e Sakura estava sonolenta e então ela senta encostada na parede: -Você não vem?-Ela pergunta. -Sim.-Então Kyo senta ao seu lado. -As noites são frias...e aqui é muito aberto... -Eu te esquento, não se preocupe... E então, Kyo põe a mão atrás das suas costas chegando até o outro lado do seu braço e a abraça, ela se acomoda em seu peito, foi o nascer de um outro sentimento entre os dois. Uma amistosa luta entre grandes amigos. Depois de medicado, Shingo no dia seguinte se encontra com Sakura para pedir que ela lute com ele, ela aceitou de fato: -Espero que você esteja pronta, Sakura-Disse Shingo determinado erguendo o punho para cima-porque eu não pegarei nem um pouco leve com você! -Ah, mas estou mais pronta que nunca!-Sakura responde. -Pois se prepare, porque aqui vou eu!!-Dito isso ele corria na sua direção. Chegando perto de Sakura um bate no outro, ou seja, dando uma cabeçada um no outro e viam estrelas e ficaram caídos de costas, levantam e então ela começa a socar, mas socavam o vento. -Ai ui ai! Toma essa!-Sakura disse e a faixa caía nos seus olhos- Vem cá você não vai escapar! Enquanto Shingo fazia a mesma coisa, só que fazendo posições de mãos para fazer o Hadouken.-Tome isso leve esse Haduke, toma! -SAKURA KIIIIIIICK!!! -Tome esse Haduke!!! -Hum, espera um pouco, tem algo errado... -É, também acho quer saber vou revistar meu caderninho. -E eu vou lembrar dos meus movimentos. Shingo vai revistando os movimentos em seu caderninho, só que ele faz o caderninho pular e tenta pegá-lo e Sakura vai treinando seus golpes mandando chutes e socos para cima, o próximo chute fez o seu sapato voar e cair certeiro em cima da cabeça de Shingo: -Ai!!-Disse Shingo depois pegando meu sapato da cabeça. -Ué...-Sakura dizia olhando para o pé sem sapato, ela olha para trás e lá estava Shingo com o seu sapato na mão.-hey!! Meu sapato!! -Ei! Não é o que tá pensando!! Sakura que cara é essa? -Você pegou meu sapato!! -Não, não é que tá pensando! Sakura corre na direção dele, ele solta o sapato e corre e ela aproveita e pega o sapato do chão e corre atrás dele com o sapato em mão com ele erguido pra cima. Shingo grita apavorado com os braços pra cima até que ela joga certeiro na cabeça dele que ele cai no chão de barriga e depois sento nas costas dele de costas, ela pegou o sapato e começou a bater no bum bum dele! Depois das pauladas no bum bum, Sakura coloca o sapato no lugar e Shingo se levanta pondo a mão no bum bum que está dolorido, depois ela olha para ele: -TÁ OLHANDO O QUE???!!-Sakura grita. -Eu?-Diz Shingo.-Você é quem tem que se acalmar! -Você estava olhando para minha calçinha né? -Você está muito nerv......COMO É QUE É??? -Grrrrr!!! Eu vou te esganar!!! VEM CÁ!! E então ela vai para atrás dele e mandou um tipo de mata leão nele, sufocando ele alguns momentos. -Seu sem vergonha!! Seu ordinário!!! -Aaaargh!! Me solte!! -Isso é por ter pego meu sapato e por ser tarado!! -Aarrgh tá me sufocando aaaaaaaaaah!! -TOMA!!-Em seguida dá um soco na cabeça dele. Caído com as mãos na cabeça devido ao soco: -Aiii....-Ele levanta com a mão na cabeça.- lutar assim vai me dar uma dor de cabeça... -Hunf! -Mas ainda não tô por vencido! Pode vir!! -IKUYO!!! Os dois correm na direção um do outro e começam agora lutar sério, trocando socos rápidos e chutes chega uma hora que os dois seguram os punhos um do outro e depois fazem uma forçinha que os punhos tremia e depois se separam: -SHINGO KIIIIIIIIIIIICK!! -SHUM PU KYAKU!! Os chutes colidiram, pousam e vão para um lado virando e preparando seu socos e dam um soco no outro, cambaleando para trás, respiram ofegantes e então Sakura pula e manda o Sakura Otoshi e bate 3 vezes nele, ele cai no chão e ela vai para o outro lado, Shingo rola para trás duas vezes e ela começa a preparar o Hadouken, Shingo ficou indignado enquanto ela concentrava e então: -SHINKKU!!! HADOKEEEEEN!!!-Lançado o Hadouken a esfera é lançada na direção de Shingo, só que ele desvia estilo Extra do KOF 98 e via o Hadouken passando diante de seus olhos. Depois de desviar, Sakura aproveitado o momento, atacava Shingo, ele defendia alguns golpes e levava outros e Shingo acertava alguns, ficando numa corrente de golpes, a luta tava acirrada e Chris, que estava vendo escondido podia ver a luta emocionante que ele via, mas ele não quis aparecer, chegou um momento que Shingo mandou seu Moreo Shingo e Sakura o Midare Sakura, ficaram se socando até no final serem jogados no último socos, ele deu um na cara dela e ela deu em seu queixo. Os dois ficam no chão respirando ofegante, os dois levantam, só que com dificuldade, Shingo então aplica seu último golpe, o Phosphurus Phoenix Blast (Ou em japonês diz, Oreshiki Kare Hourin), que faz Sakura voar para longe. Não tendo mais possibilidades para continuar, ficando imóvel no chão: -YOUSHE!!-Exclama Shingo.-Yaremastayo, Kusanagi San!! Shingo fica feliz, porém sua felicidade estava passageira, pois quando ele mencionava Kyo, ele sente um aperto e se fecha no momento, o silêncio toma conta, até que uma figura de olhos vermelhos e de uniforme que parecia com o do Shingo: -Alvo localizado Shingo Yabuki, capturar! A figura se mostrava o Kusanagi, pois ele tinha sido abandonado por Alucard e eles aproveitaram de seu corpo jogado e o levou. Kusanagi corre na direção de Shingo e Chris então intervem mandando um chute rápido combinado de Super Speed, jogando um pouco longe Kusanagi: -Corra, Shingo, corra!!-Disse Chris.-Leve a Sakura daqui e não deixe ela ser pega e nem você! -E-está bem!-Disse Shingo e então corre até mim e me pega nos braços e me leva. -Sh-Shingo?...-Sakura diz meio desacordada. -Não fale, Sakura, temos que sair daqui! -ANKOKU OROCHINAGI!!-Exclamava Chris lutando contra Kusanagi. -Eu...eu tô bem...-Eu disse. -Consegue andar? -Sim... Então ele botou Sakura no chão e eles viam a luta um pouco distante. -Vocês, rápido, dê seus golpes finais nele!-Chris falava de longe.-Vou concentrar um pouco do meu poder e então eu irei acabar com isso! -Okay!! -Yosh!! Então Sakura e Shingo correm na direção de Kusanagi e mandam o golpe combinado nomeando este de: -MIDAREO SHINKURA!! -Shingo e Sakura gritam juntos. -Boa, agora vocês precisam sair daqui! Isso pode afetar vocês também!! Sem pensar duas vezes os dois correm o mais rápido possível e Chris manda um golpe de chama ridiculamente maior que sua Orochinagi que causa uma expanssão de chama que os alcança, Shingo olha para trás e então a abraça por trás: -Sakura, cuidado!!-Exclama Shingo. O espirito de Kyo que estava os acompanhando grita "Nãããããããoooo!! Shingo!!!" e manda Orochinagi que realmente funciona contra o fogo de Chris, só que era invisível para quem não o via então era um escudo flamejante invisível. O fogo cede e mostra o corpo carbonizado de Kusanagi, Chris conseguiu e ele ficou exausto devido usar muito do seu poder. Shingo então fica feliz e então ele tira as luvas: -Você lutou bem, Sakura.-Disse Shingo. -Obrigada você também!-Disse feliz. -Eu me superei mesmo depois da ultima vez, acho que vou dar mais algumas olhadas no meu caderninho. Shingo puxa o caderninho do bolso e então começa a ler. -Nha, Shingo!-Sakura feliz abraça ele por trás.-Você evoluiu bastante! -S-Sakura-Chan...-Shingo ficou vermelhinho.-o-obrigado... Então Shingo retribui o abraço.-Eu prometo que ficarei muito, muito mais forte!! Sakura ri. Road to Space. Passa um pouco do tempo Alucard aparece em morcegos: -Bom trabalho jovens.-Disse Alucard.-Vocês estão prontos para ir a Lua, o nosso amigo que está na Lua, chamado Igniz, está numa nave espacial e é nosso ultimo alvo. -Sim, Alucard!-Disse Chris. -Oh...Alucard...-Shingo diz depois de ter desabraçado. -Ah, o garoto que ficou atrapalhado...-Disse Alucard.-você precisa estar conosco, antes que mais um deles venham te buscar. -Entendo...(Kusanagi San...se você estivesse vivo...eu queria que você visse como eu fui bem para que você estivesse orgulhoso de mim...como eu evolui...) Alucard que leu os pensamentos de Shingo, coloca em sua mente uma cena de Kyo dizendo para Shingo do quanto ele está orgulhoso dele, Shingo sorri. -Bem, vamos sim!-Responde Shingo espontâneo. Então Alucard leva todo mundo para a Lua, dentro de uma nave encontraram surpresas a frente, Soldados invernais estavam por toda parte, estavam cercados, fizeram um círculo em volta deles, ficaram de costas um para o outro colados em pose de luta: -Entramos numa enrascada!-Exclama Shingo. -Droga -Diz Terry. -Eles são muitos, não vamos deter todos!-Sakura exclama também. -Se é para não morrermos, o jeito é lutando pela nossa vida! -Disse Chris. -Fiquem atrás de mim, crianças! -Alucard levanta o lado de sua capa. Todos vão para trás de Alucard e ele ainda com a mão na capa faz um movimento com ela pra lá e pra cá e dá um giro e quando ele joga ela para o chão, aparecem pessoas, eles estavam com armaduras, como se fossem do tempo das Cruzadas até a Segunda Guerra Mundial. -Todos vocês! -Ordenou Alucard.-Eliminem a marca de bruxa de todos eles!! Eles todos foram na direção dos Soldados Invernais fazendo seu trabalho e então Shingo que via estava impressionado: -Chris, acompanhe nossa colegial para a sala principal.-Disse Alucard. -Sim.-Afirmou Chris.-Vamos Sakura! -Boa sorte Sakura!-Disse Shingo. -Obrigada, Shingo, tome conta dele Alucard!-Sakura disse e então corre. Shingo sorri. -Colegial! -Alucard chamou. -? -Sakura para e olha para trás. -Volte com vida. -Ele pediu. -Pode deixar comigo! That's Man. Chegando na sala principal, eles encontram com um homem de longos cabelos loiros chamado Igniz, que antes de passarem para a próxima sala, iam enfrentar ele primeiro, Sakura se ofereceu no lugar de Chris e Terry e então eles assiste. Sakura então corre na direção de Igniz e logo puxa duas cordas, nela havia navalhas cortantes e então ele balança elas e Sakura tenta frear e defende com os braços, mas chega a levar cortes na barriga e nos braços, Igniz disse que eles não iriam passar, ao ele vencê-la e o próximo, ele se tornará um Deus, Sakura se queixa por sua forma gabada e diz que só cortou ela. -Ikuyo! SENNO!! DAAAAAAARGH!! -Grita Sakura, mandando um golpe semelhante do Ken Shoryu Reppa. Você ainda não viu nada Igniz -Diz Terry. Igniz se levanta e chega flutuando em Sakura e dá um golpe rápido nela no rosto e depois lança uma bola psíquica nela e depois manda um monte de pilar de chamas contra ela. -Sakura!! -Diz Chris. Sakura levanta com difículdade e enquanto isso Igniz começa a carregar quatro esferas acima da cabeça e depois os pés. -Sakura. -Diz Kyo com uma voz que ecoa somente para ela. -Sim? -Ela diz baixinho. -Tente um Shinkku Hadouken nele, para poder colidir com os ataques dele. -Está bem, Shinkku!!...Hadouken!! Ela lança o Hadouken enquanto Igniz faz 4 esferas explodir e colidir com o Hadouken e aproveitando isso, Sakura avança para cima de Igniz e o golpeia com joelhada, soco forte e depois um Shun Pu Kyaku, assim ele sendo acertado e depois levando um chute direto fazendo ele ir para trás, depois ela corre na direção dele e ela vai se preparar para dar um Shouoken, mas era tarde demais, Igniz fez um escudo psíquico contra ela, quando encostou, ele contra atacou jogando ela para longe, fazendo ela quicar na parede. -Fraca...-Ele disse. Então ele chega rapidamente nela, pega ela em queda e joga ela contra a parede, pega as cordas que cortam e balançam ela cortando Sakura e depois ataca ela várias vezes com a capa, Sakura fica tonta e depois ele carrega as 4 esferas na capa e depois explode elas em Sakura e depois carrega uma esfera gigante e eletrizante cinza e com um ataque de mizericórdia joga em Sakura que grita enquanto jorra sangue de sua boca massivamente. -SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! -Gritava Kyo. Aqueles que assistiam, estavam vendo o grande massacre que Igniz fez na Sakura que estava caída, com a roupa rasgada, muito ferida e com cortes no corpo e Igniz ria de maneira vitoriosa e os outros que via olhavam com ódio dele. -O próximo são vocês. -Diz Igniz. -Sakura...Sakura...por favor...levante...-Dizia Kyo perto do corpo dela de bruços. -Sakura, você consegue, não desista! -Disse Terry. Sakura tremia de tanta dor, uma dor que ela não sentia desde suas batalhas passadas, com seus dedos, ela puxou o chão até fechar o punho com difículdade e então levanta com difículdade. -A-ainda nã-não...-Diz Sakura, tentando se manter de pé, pois estava com as pernas trêmulas, podendo se ver o sangue escorrendo em suas feridas, incluindo em sua testa, ela chega a tossir sangue e olhando para ele com um olhar do despertar do espírito de luta. -O quê? Não é possível! -Disse Igniz -Eu vou.....te.....mostrar, como isso...pode....se possibilitar....HAAAAAAA!!! Partindo para cima de Igniz, ela começa a dar uma joelhada média nele, seguido de soco fraco, depois cotovelada, dando impulso para frente e então dando soco fraco, chute fraco abaixada, chute médio. -PORQUE MINHA DETERMINAÇÃO NÃO ME IMPEDE DE DESISTIR!! MIDARE SAKURA!!! Uma lista de combos variados de socos e chutes rápidos, antes que terminasse, ela então dá uma imitação de Shoryu Reppa. -IKUYO!! SENNO!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! -Arrghhh, Não posso deixar isso acontecer!! -Diz Igniz terminando de levar os golpes e cai. Sakura então cai para trás e Chris a pega e vê que ela estava muito ferida. -Sakura, chega...-Diz Chris.-eu vou cuidar de você. -(Igniz, você já cumpriu seu papel.) -Uma voz diz.? -...Quem é?...-Pergunta Sakura. -Eu entendi, eu sou incapaz de me tornar um Deus. -Igniz diz. -Seu fim chegou Igniz. -A voz diz. Igniz começa a evaporar de repente e eis que ele aparece, enquanto Sakura tava sendo cuidada de seus ferimentos por Chris, Sakura procurava a voz, ele estava surgindo e então, ele aparece pleno a eles. -Que grosseria minha, -Ele diz.-não me apresentar para um rosto tão lindo, me chamam de That's Man -Ii o ó cara ai -Diz Terry. -That's.... M-m-man....-Diz Sakura. -Aí! É tu que a gente tava procurando, finalmente resolveu aparecer, obrigado Alucard -Ora se você não é o famoso Lobo Solitário, sua fama é inacreditável -Diz That's Man. -Faço o que posso para deixar ela alta hehe. -Responde Terry. -Vish! -Diz Ranmaru.-Não conheço ele! -É um inimigo e sei que não será nada fácil pegá-lo. -Diz Sakura, falando um pouco melhor. -Quem é você?! -Me chamam de Thats man, onde está seu amigo com o poder do dragão? -Tá falando do Bao? -Xii tá sabendo de nada né tá por fora de tudo! -Diz Terry.-Ele foi levado mané -Cala a boca! Aí ele vai saber! Seu idiota. -É verdade u.u -Que idiota! Sakura estava com uma cara de impaciente ao ficar ouvindo aqueles dois e That's Man os observava com a mão no queixo, parecia facinado enquanto Chris não falava nada. -Só não passa do Chris! -Xii coitado do moleque. Chris e mais legal que você bebêzinho -Bebê? Falou o loiro! Loiro burro! u.u -Dessa vez eu vou ter ser a favor do fato de você entregar, Terry ._. Disse Sakura. -Não mexe com loiro, cara só é lendário nessa droga.Vai adiantar em nada Sakura Ele vai vim buscar algo que não está com nós se quiser vai lá enfrentar o batalhão mas morrerá na mesma hora. -Então quer dizer que ele não tem para onde correr? -Pergunta Sakura. -Exato veio atrás de algo que não vai ter. Então é melhor acordá-lo antes de ele tentar e morrer u.u -Falando nisso, onde está o traidor do Nobunaga? -Pergunta That's Man, quase acabou com meu plano. -Xii esse nem conheço -Disse Terry. -Então ele não tem por onde escapar, pode ter certeza disso!! xD -Estou pronto. -Diz Chris, depois de terminar de curar Sakura. -Já falei que você fica fofa quando fica empolgada? -Pergunta Terry. -Acho que já -Disse Sakura se levantando devagar. -Bom, se me dão licença, eu tenho planos para por em prática, -Diz That's Man- só um Deus poderia me parar agora -Pare ai! -Diz Chris. -Não conte com isso! -Diz Terry. -Finalmente apareceu, eu estava a sua espera, Deus Orochi -Diz That's Man. -Pare agora! -Diz Chris -Xii vai começar. O ignoration -Diz Terry. -Calado!! >< -Diz Sakura para Terry. -That's Man....eu poderia acabar contigo aqui sozinho...-Diz Chris. -mas não tenho poder pra isso -Saiam crianças isso é um assunto particular entre mim e Orochi. -Diz That's Man. -Quero que Alu me leve de volta. -Fiquem aqui, por favor. -Diz Chris. -Vou deixar isso com vocês, bye Terry então se vira e anda. -Mas...Terry! -Diz Sakura, quando ia correr, Chris pega no ombro dela enquanto ainda encara That's Man. -Você...O que quer comigo? -Pergunta Chris. -Você quer algo de mim lembra? -Responde That's Man.-Ou já se esqueceu do motivo que o trouxe aqui? -Eu fico Orochi. -Diz Chris. -Pelo visto, terei de lembrar a ti o motivo de sua vinda. Ele aponta. -Os... Tesouros Sagrados! -Diz Chris. -Ainda bem que se lembra, pensei que tinha esquecido. Iori Yagami, Chizuru Kagura e Kyo Kusanagi. Foi sorte você ter trago o corpo de seu amigo de volta e intacto, ainda deixou num lugar perfeito para ser usado por mim, muito obrigado senhor Orochi -O-o que quer dizer?! -Pergunta Sakura num tom alterado assustado. -....Eu estava prestes a ressucitá-lo. Não foi pra você!-Exclama Chris. -O único problema é que parece que a alma de Kyo Kusanagi escapou. -Diz That's Man.-Mas ele já cumpriu o que eu queria, achei a fonte que é responsável pela criação de Gears e devo tudo isso a você Orochi. -Você...nunca...irá pegá-lo, THAT'S MAN!! -Diz Sakura apontando para ele. -Nem preciso me preocupar com isso minha cara, apesar de só querer localizar a fonte de criação de Gears, eu acabei enfurecendo pessoas que não serão problema para mim, mas para vocês será um desgosto conhecer.. -Tsc!! -Por ressuscitar pessoas eu acabei causando problemas com representantes do céu e do inferno e eu não estarei aqui para ver o resultado desses problemas. Vocês foram as marionetes perfeitas para mim, me ajudaram a testar a Marca de Bruxa e ver como funciona de verdade. Vou deixar um presentinho a vocês como agradecimento Surpreendentemente, Kyo aparece diante deles,mas esbanjava uma aura diferente com o corpo de lado encarando eles com um olhar frio. -Nunca mais irei mexer com esse mundo...e Kyo Kusanagi, poderia comprimentar seus amigos? -O quê?...Você está falando sério? -Pergunta Sakura. -Eu...vou acabar contigo! -Diz Chris fechando o punho. -O corpo de seu amigo pode estar sem alma, mas a marca de bruxa me possibilitou criar uma artificial para ele. Agora fiquem vivos pois eu posso voltar um dia. E com isso That's Man desaparece. -Espere, volte!! -Exclama Sakura. -(Droga, usando meu próprio corpo sem permissão!) -Pensa Kyo. -(Kyo...você não foi controlado não é?) -Pensa Sakura. -(Eu estou aqui Sakura, aquilo lá não sou eu.) -Quem vem primeiro? -Pergunta o corpo controlado de Kyo. Keep Yourself Alive IV. -Tsc!... -Chris faz um mixoxo. -Que loucura!! -Diz Sakura. -Ele é nosso inimigo. Se vencermos o corpo. Poderei ressucitá-lo -Lutem mais! -Diz Kyo exclamando. Ranmaru sem entender nada do que ele quis dizer com isso, explosões de fogo acertam de repente Ranmaru jogando ele longe e batendo na parede e depois ele corre na direção de Chris, Sakura rola para o lado, Chris usa seu Super Speed e o acerta num ponto vital, paralisando Kyo temporáriamente. -Pare! -Exclama Chris. -Grande coisa nem doeu! -Ranmaru levanta tirando o sangue da boca! Kyo recupera os movimentos, desparalisando, ele surge na frente de Ranmaru e dá um monte de socos violentos em sua barriga e depois um chute rodado no rosto dele, Sakura chega em Kyo, pega na sua jaqueta e o joga no chão e pisa na sua barriga -(Desculpe Kyo) -Pensa Sakura. -(Sakura-chan fique longe rápido!) -Diz Kyo para Sakura. Logo depois Sakura faz o que Kyo disse. -Muito engenhoso!! SHOUOKEN!! Ao ele levar o soco, ele levanta e vai na direção de Sakura -(Cuidado Sakura-chan!!!!) -Eu não quero vocês! Eu quero Orochi! -Diz o outro Kyo. -Vai ter que nos enfrentar para chegar perto dele! PSYCHO!!!!....HADOUKEN!!! -Baskerville! O cão em formato de chamas colide com o Psycho Hadouken -Guh aaarrhh!! Aguenta!!...-Diz Sakura fazendo o possível para manter seu golpe na colisão. -(Sakura, rápido, cancele o Psycho Hadouken antes que o cão comesse a comer seu golpe!) -Disse o verdadeiro Kyo. Sakura desfaz as posições das mãos cancelando seu golpe e abaixando se ajoelhando e descançando e o outro Kyo cancela também. -Eu quero Orochi, minha primeira missão! -(Não se ajoelhe, Sakura...você pode...) -Diz Kyo verdadeiro para ela que sempre está ao seu lado.-(Droga, não consigo fazer nada,Sakura-chan...) -EI!! -Sakura levanta e aponta para o outro Kyo.-Você mesmo!! Se quer o Orochi...vai ter que me enfrentar primeiro!! Kyo sorri debochadamente. -Agora é meu turno! -Diz Ranmaru passando da Sakura que estava parada e ele corre na direção do outro Kyo enquanto sorri da mesma forma. -(Sakura-chan escute bem o que eu tenho para lhe dizer) -Diz o verdadeiro Kyo. -Hehhehhehe finalmente alguém a minha altura! -Diz Ranmaru Kyo muda seu sorriso para maligno e Sakura observa ele. -(Diga) -Só vai ficar me encarando? -Kyo pergunta para Sakura. -(O meu ponto fraco principal é uma sequência de combos seguido de um Midare Sakura) -(!) -(Mas pegue ele desprevinido. Se ele souber, não vai deixar você chegar perto dele.) -(Esperarei o momento certo.) -Você só sabe falar! -Diz o outro Kyo mandando socos violentos e flamejantes acertando Ranmaru no rosto e barriga. Ranmaru cai no chão, quando Ranmaru está no chão, ele pega uma flecha da bolsa dele e quando vai enfiar na perna dele, Kyo pensa mais rápido. -Fire speed! -Diz Kyo correndo e pisa em Ranmaru o incinerando e queimando tudo ao redor. As feridas que ele tinha estavam se regenerando e então ele chega atée ele dando um soco que faz Ranmaru voar pra cima, depois ele chuta a cabeça de Ranmaru direto para o chão, batendo com tudo nele deixando Ranmaru desacordado. -Cade Orochi? -Pergunta o outro Kyo. -(Não aguento mais!) -Diz Ranmaru se levantando com difículdade. -Você não chegará nele!.. -(É minha deixa.) -Diz Sakura correndo por trás de Kyo -(Boa sorte Sakura-chan) -Diz o Kyo verdadeiro. -OLHA O OROCHI AQUI!! MIDARE SAKURA!!! E nisso conseguindo pegar Kyo com seus incríveis combos de chutes e socos rápidos e poderosos. -Arghhh!! -Grita o outro Kyo. -IKUYO!! SEEEE-NNO!! DAAARGH!! -Arggghhhhhh!!!! Kyo voa, indo até lá em cima, Ranmaru, de bruços, do pouco que vê por estar em condições ruins, vê Sakura dando o seu máximo contra o outro Kyo. -Sakura... -Diz Ranmaru. -AINDA TEM MAIS!!! CHOU HISSATSU WAZA!!! SOUKUU....TENGYOU!!! HADOUKEN!!! Um monte de Hadoukens são lançados diagonalmente para cima na direção de Kyo como grande meteóros azuis acertando-o. -O quê? Nãoooooooooo!!!!! -Kyo grita, caindo com muita fumaça no corpo. Sakura depois de usar tudo ao seu auge, respira ofegante com as posições das mãos do Hadouken e depois abaixa as mãos vendo o corpo de Kyo deitado ali. -Que interessante, tal poder. -Diz o outro Kyo impressionado.-Qual é seu nome mesmo? Sakura se aproxima dele e aponta. -Fica quietinho aí! -Diz Sakura.-Senão você vai apanhar mais!!! -Me obrigue. O olhos do outro Kyo brilham enchendo de fogo, derretendo o chão e paralisando Sakura com suas brasas e queimando ranmaru enquanto se levanta. -Guh... -Sakura sente dor. -(Sakura, não vou deixar ele machucar você.) -Diz o Kyo verdadeiro. - >< Eu não consigo me mexer... -(Sakura, grrr -Kyo verdadeiro corre na direção do outro Kyo, ao chegar perto dele, passa por ele, ele olha para trás e vê ele em pé.-(droga!) -Que azar não ter Bao por aqui... -Diz o outro Kyo.-Agora me digam, onde está Orochi ou eu mato vocês dois. -Me tire daqui agora!! O outro Kyo vira para Sakura e vai andando na direção dela -Fica longe mim!...Shinkku!... Chris que também estava preso não tinha como se mexer. -Estou aqui. -Ele diz. Antes que pudesse lançar contra Kyo, ele pega as mãos de Sakura -Shinkku? Ele joga Sakura em cima de Ranmaru -ARGH!! >~< GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!1 Sakura era queimada mais ainda pelas chamas de Kyo. -Era você que eu queria, Orochi! -Disse Kyo.-Agora eu posso. -Eu me lembro de você, era a minha primeira missão a fracassar! Momoko, Hokutomaru, Sol badguy, todos eu já capturei menos você, Orochi -(Sakura-chan você está bem?) -Pergunta Kyo preocupado. -(Eu...acho que sim...) -Disse Sakura pensando e tentando se levantar mas começando a tossir. -(Sakura :o) -Não consigo...falar normalmente. -Disse Chris. -Chega...eu sei que tu quer proteger a Sakura mas fuja! -Disse Ranmaru, tentando se mexer mas sem sucesso. -Eu...Como Deus protetor...devo...proteger todos vocês...E eu VOU proteger! -Cala boca! -Disse Kyo dando um chute na cara de Ranmaru e ele cai no chão de costas. -E salvar todos. -Completou Chris. Sakura tenta resistir, mas as brasas entraram em seu sistema nervoso e dos outros. -Chr--CHRIS!!! FIQUE.....LONGE.....DELE!!! *cof* *cof* *cof*-Disse Sakura tussindo, pois o lugar estava impestinado de fumaça. -(Sakura-chan :( ) O outro Kyo anda na direção de Chris. -Vamos salve todos, faça algo bom, Orochi Chris então, estendendo a mão, pega a cabeça de Kyo e enche de energia -Chris...não faz isso! Pense na Kunoichi! -NÃO!! -Grita Sakura perdendo as forças. -A Kunoichi ficaria feliz de saber que estou salvando vocês. -Diz Chris. -Fire speed! -Diz Kyo saindo de perto de Chris -Dragon install!! Chris puxa Kyo mas ele tira a mão de Chris dele -Lute pra valer! -Kyo pede. Kyo dá mais de mil socos por segundos no peito de Chris, depois se afasta um cem metros, Chris é arrastado para trás. -Seus socos não podem me machucar! -Diz Chris. -Então me explique porque as marcas em seu corpo estão se desfazendo? -Pergunta Kyo. Chris repara que as marcas estão saindo dele e então Kyo vai até Ranmaru e segura o pescoço de Ranmaru -Só há um jeito de acabar com isso, Orochi, ou você morre ou eu morro! Chris fica pensativo e em silêncio olhando para ele apertando o punho. -Escolha! -Ele diz jogando Ranmaru contra a parede. -(Sakura-chan será que eu consigo fazer isso?) -Pergunta Kyo verdadeiro. -(Eu... eu não sei...) -Diz Sakura com a vizão ruim. -Você ainda não me derrotou! Idiota! -Diz Ranmaru. -Não pretendo sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue! -Diz Kyo chutando rosto de Ranmaru, pegando pelo pescoço e jogando em cima de Sakura. -(Sakura-chan cuidado) -Diz o verdadeiro Kyo. -Não....consigo.... Ranmaru cai em cima de Sakura, Sakura não conseguia se mover pois estava em péssimas condições. -Eu....-Diz Chris, carregando a energia do que resta. Antes de conseguir mandar do que resta, Kyo paralisa Chris no estado Orochi com o Espelho Yata e ascendendo chama roxa em uma mão e chama normal em outra -Por que você acha que Thats man enviou a mim sozinho para cuidar de vocês? -Pergunta o outro Kyo. -Eu tenho os poderes dos 3 tesouros sagrados, tenho força o suficiente para selar você Orochi, eu sou o inimigo mais forte que você já enfrentou! A alma de Kyo levanta o corpo de Sakura quase pesado praticamente. -(Sakura, você está bem? Fale comigo Sakura!) Sakura olhava para Kyo de maneira inconsciente, ela estava morrendo. -K-K-K-K-K-Kyo....... -Disse Sakura sem voz. -(Sakura, não Sakura, não me deixe Sakura por favor acorde, Sakura!!!!) -Podia se ver as lágrimas de Kyo descendo enquanto sacudia ela. -AAAAAAAARGH! -Gritava Chris de agonia, pois estava começando a ser selado. O outro Kyo estava preparando o Selo Orochi -Vamos Orochi, me destrua! Me destrua ou você será selado. Kyo chora perto do corpo de Sakura, os Lutadores do Destino estavam morrendo lentamente a base da tortura, seria esse o fim da jornada deles? Nada poderia parar alguém como ele. -(Não posso deixar isso acontecer, eu não vou deixar você ir Sakura-chan!) -Diz Kyo verdadeiro. Orochi (Chris) joga uma bola de fogo gigante em Kyo. -Queime! -Diz Chris. Kyo dá Fire Speed, dando um soco na cara de ranmaru e queimando-o caso ele acordasse e ele pega Sakura jogando ela contra a parede.-Não atrapalhem minha luta! -(NÃO!! SOLTA ELA!!) -Disse Kyo verdadeiro. A chama que Orochi jogou em Kyo estava sendo absorvida enquanto o lugar ia escurecendo. -Isso alimente minha chama! -Diz Kyo. -Você...-Diz Chris.-Amigos...ME PERDOEM! Sakura estava perdendo seu fôlego restante. -Shin Sanagi wa Yaburi, Chou Wa Mau! Um feixe de luz é feito, só que nisso era absorvido para o outro Kyo, mais uma tentativa falha. -Com todo esse poder posso destruir Orochi por completo. -Disse o outro Kyo, soltando Sakura.-O que houve Orochi? Não vai destruir meu corpo? -(Kyo....me perdoa...) -Pensa Sakura lacrimejando deitada. -(Sakura, desculpa, acho que vou quebrar nossa promessa...) -Disse Kyo verdadeiro. De repente algo paralisa o outro Kyo. -O que é isso? Não consigo me mexer tem chamas me queimando! -Disse o outro Kyo. -(Sakura diga ao Chris para dar um fim nisso rápido.) Sakura, tossindo fumaça para retirar do seu pulmão para poder falar. -Chris!!! ACABE LOGO COM ISSO!! PONHA UM FIM NISSO AGORA!! E então aumentando a intensidade da luz ele com todo o alto de sua voz diz. -SHIN SANAGI WA YABURI, CHOU WA MAU! -QUE LUZ É ESSA?! -O outro Kyo exclama. -(É o nosso fim.) -Kyo verdadeiro responde.-(Tchau Sakura) Não...Kyo.....não......vá!!..... -Diz Sakura tentando falar e aos poucos foi recuperando seus movimentos tentando levantar. Orochi faz um escudo divino em seus amigos. -(Sakura, eu vou voltar....) Kyo e alma de Kyo desaparecem -KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!! -Aargh...-Chris volta ao normal ficando de joelhos por colocar todo seu grandioso poder para fora. -GOMENASAI!!!!!! Sakura lacrimejava de bruços. -Kyo!! Porquê?!?!?!?!?! -Me perdoe Kyo...Sakura... -Diz Chris abaixando a cabeça e cai uma lágrima no chão que quando bate no chão, brilha A verdade é que se não fosse pelo espírito de Kyo, um dos Lutadores do Destino iriam morrer, pois não seriam páreos para alguém que estava simplesmente roubando o poder de Orochi, os Lutadores e a humanidade estaria realmente perdida, mas por Kyo ter seus primeiros sentimentos por Sakura, ele fez isso por ela e por seus amigos, mas que nunca irá abandoná-la. Curiosidades * Os soldados invernais da saga foram uma homenagem ao Bucky * A saga Millenium possui muitos aspectos da história de Hellsing Ultimate * Foi a ultima vez que Alucard apareceu no RPG * A criação de um corpo artificial para o Kyo com uma marca de bruxa, fazendo do Kyo um Kyo do mal, levantou umas semelhanças com o Ômega Zero de Megaman Zero 3 Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas